Hawaiian Blood
by Devil Spice
Summary: A mass killing at a diner leads two L.A. Homicide Detectives to Hawaii in search of their lone witness and in the process they meet up with Hawaii's elite 5-0 task force and become embroiled in the business of the Russian Mob. As tensions rise, along with the body count, they realize that they just might not make it home.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody! This is a work of fiction. I do not own any character or anything from Five-0 unless it is of my own making. The characters I do own are my LA Detectives and their families and friends (along with anything directly related to them). These are characters that I have been working on for the better part of fifteen years or more and they are labours of love. They have evolved greatly over the years. I had written another story with them in the Criminal Minds world but could not finish the story. So here I am, putting my beloved characters out there for you to read about. Hope you enjoy!

 **PROLOGUE**

The sun was coming up over the horizon and the man cam running out of the store front. He was breathing heavily and he was covered in blood. He looked down at his hands with wide eyes and then took off running across the street. There was nobody around that he could see and he reached his car and fumbled for his keys. He dropped them on the ground and swore at himself. He bent over, picked them up and managed to unlock the door. He jumped inside and quickly started the vehicle. He took off at as fast a pace as he could make his car go and he was beginning to hyperventilate.

He pounded the steering wheel a few times with frustration and anger at what had just happened. He could feel blood dripping down from his right temple, down his cheek until it hit his chin. He shivered at the thought that it wasn't his blood. He was freaking out.

Twenty minutes later he barrelled into his driveway, jumped out of the car without turning it off and he had left the door wide open. He ran into the house and went straight for his closet in his bedroom. He took out the suitcase and began throwing clothes into it. He grabbed supplies from the bathroom and threw them into the bag too. He quickly zipped it up and hauled it out to the door. Then he ran into the kitchen and grabbed bottles of water and some food out of the fridge and the cupboards and threw it into plastic bags. He put them by the door and then finally grabbed his lap top, his extra cash supply and anything else he thought he would need. He picked everything up and packed it in the car and then took off for wherever. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew that he had to leave.

 **END OF PROLOGUE**

Hope you enjoyed the beginning. Now comes the good stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any Hawaii Five-0 characters. Just my own.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

The phone call woke Detective Jack Sinclair up at just after seven-thirty in the morning. He rolled over in his bed, sighed and picked up his cell phone. He answered it groggily. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked the person on the other end of the line.

"Yes. It's time to get up Buddy." came his partner's voice. "There's a multiple homicide that L.T. is calling us in on."

"Alright. Where is the scene?"

"It's Nelly's Diner."

Jack sat up in bed with a look of surprise on his face. "What about Nelly and Jason?"

"I don't know yet. Meet me there."

"I'm on my way." and he hung up his cell and raced for the shower.

 _ **50505050**_

When Jack arrived at the scene it looked like complete chaos. But Jack knew different. He knew that everyone was there for a purpose. Nelly's Diner was a hangout for many L.A.P.D. officers, including himself and his partner A.J. Loren. They knew the owners quite well. Nelly Bartlett and her husband Jason were long standing residents of Los Angeles. They had lived there for thirty years and were both in their fifties.

Jack got out of his vintage blue Mustang and locked his doors. He stood and looked around for a second. He shook his head and then headed towards the gold police tape that surrounded the building. The officer there nodded at him and lifted the tape up and let him under.

Jack had lived in Los Angeles for twenty-two years and very few crime scenes left him reluctant to enter, but this one did. He hesitated before he entered because he was afraid of what he would find. When he entered he stopped in his tracks and looked around in shock. It was worse than he had expected. Much worse.

 _ **50505050**_

Detective A.J. Loren saw his partner enter the diner and wasn't surprised with his reaction. A.J. had always felt that he and his partner were opposites in almost every way. But that was what made them great partners. And great family. He was Jack's brother-in-law after all.

Jack was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were slightly frayed at the ankles and the knees. He was also wearing black boots. He assumed that the was wearing some kind of white shirt or tank top and a plaid shirt but his khaki, hip length army jacket was done up to battle the chill in the air. He had a black, knit hat on his head, covering his short black hair. He also had cut off black knit gloves on his hands. Jack's badge was hanging around his neck on a silver chain and it lightly bounced against his chest.

A.J., being on the job, was wearing his grey suit, with a white shirt and black tie. His shoes were black and leather. He had a black trench coat on and his hair was styled and brushed, showing a little bit of white at the temples. He was starting to show his age, which was forty.

People were always amazed that the two of them worked so well together. They were always in synch. They were the perfect partners, much to the chagrin of some people that worked at the top of the totem pole of the L.A.P.D. But they did have the Chief of Police in their pockets. He loved the work that they did. And their Lieutenant was one of their closest friends. Their family were friends with his family. Many people felt that Jack was too unpredictable to be a cop and had too many health issues over the years. But their Lieutenant always fought to keep Jack on the force. Felt that he was one of the best cops around. There was absolutely no reason for him to leave.

A.J. walked over to Jack and placed his hand on his partner's left shoulder. "I'm sorry Jack. But both Nelly and Jason are gone. It looks like it was some kind of blitz attack." They both looked around at the scene.

Jack's heart felt heavy. He shook his head and put his hand to his mouth. "This is crazy. What the hell happened?"

"Follow me." A.J. said and led Jack away from the door. "We've got six bodies, including Nelly and Jason."

"Do we know any of them?"

"No. None of the regulars. Thank god."

"How were they killed?"

"They were shot. We're waiting to find out what caliber of weapon."

"Any shell casings?"

"No. It looks like whoever did this cleaned up after themselves."

Jack knelt down beside the body of Nelly, who was laying on her stomach. She had three bullet holes in her back. Jack reached out his right hand and gently pulled back her greying hair from her face. He shook his head again. "This is such a waste. What did Nelly and Jason do to deserve this besides just being here?"

A.J. was standing behind him and nodded his head. "I know what you mean Buddy. C.S.U. is on the scened and they'll take a look at everything. They'll get us I.D.s on everybody we don't know."

Jack stood up and looked around. "Do we have any witnesses?"

"No. None that we've come across. We'll have to canvass the area to see if anyone comes forward."

The two men began to walk towards the front again and then outside. Jack looked around at the people gathering, trying to find out what happened in their community. Then he looked across the street. "The bank."

"What about it?" A.J. asked as he followed his partner's gaze.

"the A.T.M. camera."

It dawned on A.J. where his partner was going. "Right. The A.T.M. camera. Maybe we'll get a view of the killer."

"Or witnesses."

They walked forward, went underneath the yellow Police tape and then headed for the bank. They walked inside and found someone to talk to. They showed their badges and smiled at the woman in front of them.

"Hi. I'm Detective Sinclair and this is Detective Loren. We need to talk to whoever is in charge. This has to do with what happened across the street a the diner."

They were led to the Manager's office and were quickly allowed access to the surveillance system and the footage from the outside A.T.M. They stood behind the man at the controls and crossed their arms across their chests. They hoped that they would get something that they could use.

"Okay." Jack said. "Go back a few hours and let's see what we have."

The man did as he was told and then stopped the feed. Then he hit play and the three men began to watch the monitor. Very few people were around that early in the morning. They saw a few of the victims driving up and going in.

"Hold up." Jack said. "Stop there." He was pointing at the screen and then turned to A.J. "Look what's in his hand."

A.J. moved a little closer. "That's a rifle. That's our killer. Sorry, killers. There's a second guy getting out of the car."

"Okay." Jack said. "Let's see how long they're in there for."

They waited and kept looking at the clock on the screen. Then they saw the two men come out, jump in their car and drive off. The man stopped the feed at Jack's request and backed it up a few seconds.

"Can you read the license plate?" He asked.

"No. I can't." A.J. said. "Too grainy."

"Damn. We'll get C.S.U. to see what they can do with the footage. Okay, keep playing. I want to see if anything else happens after they leave."

Ten minutes after the killers leave they spot someone leaving the diner. "Stop it." Jack said quickly. "Okay, who the hell is that?"

"He had to have been in there when everyone was killed." A.J. said and moved closer.

"He's got blood on him. You can see it. He can't be one of the killers. There were only two of them and they both left."

"Play the footage." Jack said and watched what the man was doing. Then his heart felt like it had leapt out of his chest. "Stop it!" he said as he grabbed hold of the controller's shoulder. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing A.J.?" He looked at his partner.

A.J. was nodding his head in surprise. "That's Chuck 'The Flea' Montrose."

"I bet you anything they were there for him." Jack said. "He's been on the outs with the Russian Mob since he decided to bolt."

"Then Nelly, Jason and the others had to be collateral damage. And he bloody survived!"

"Yeah! But I doubt they know that. There's no way they would leave with out him being dead. He would be a major witness."

"He had to have played dead and then waited to know if it was safe and then he took off."

"We have to find him." Jack said with his heart beating fast. "Okay... we're going to send an officer over here for a copy of this. We need it analyzed ASAP."

They thanked the man and then took off back to their respective cars and drove off. They both knew where the witness lived because they had dealt with him before. Several times. They had thought he was in Witness Protection but something had to have changed for him to be back in Los Angeles and in that diner. He was supposed to have been in Iowa or Ohio. Someplace like that. They needed answers in the worst way.

 _ **50505050**_

Jack pulled up outside Montrose's house first and jumped out of his Mustang. A.J. was less than a minute behind him. They made it to the front door and Jack began banging on it with his right fist. "Flea! Flea! It's Sinclair and Loren! Are you there?" He continued to bang on the door.

When nobody answered they checked the door When they saw that it was locked Jack back up, lifted up his right leg and kicked in the door. It flew open and they both took out their guns and carefully walked in. They were holding their guns out in front of them with both hands and systematically checked the rooms of the house. It was all clear.

They met back in the living room with frustration on their faces. They put their guns away and ran their hands through their hair. Their lead had just evaporated on them.

"He's gone." Jack said. "Clothes all over his bed. His closet wide open. He came home, grabbed what he needed and took off. I would too if I almost got killed."

"He trailed blood in here." A.J. said, pointing at the carpet.

"I found his bloody shirt on the floor in his bedroom and it looks like he quickly washed up because there was some blood in the bathroom too."

"We need to get C.S.U. here now." He pulled out his cell phone and called through to his Lieutenant. "Hey L.T. So it looks like Chuck 'The Flea' Montrose was the target. He's back."

"What? He's supposed to be in Witness Protection."

"I know. But he isn't dead. He got away from the killers, the sneaky little shit. We're at his house now. He jetted. He came home, cleaned up and took off with what he thought he needed."

"I'll send some people over there now." Lieutenant Carson said with some anger in his voice.

"C.S.U. would be a great help too. There's blood and I don't think it's his."

"Will do."

A.J. hung up his cell and then they moved to go into the kitchen when they heard sirens coming closer. They looked at each other with confusion and then turned around.

"That was quick." A.J. said. "L.T. must have had a car in the area."

Next thing they knew two uniformed officers were at the busted down door with their guns raised. "Hold it right there! Hands in the air!"

Jack and A.J. looked at each other and then back at the officers. Then Jack looked down at his badge which was hanging around his neck. He took a step forward and they yelled at him to stop.

"Jesus guys! Calm down!" Jack said and pointed at his badge. "We're cops."

They didn't look like they believed him because they didn't lower their guns. They just continued to point them. They looked scared. Jack sighed heavily and looked back at A.J. When he looked back at the two officers he shook his head.

"You guys are Rookies, right?" Jack asked. "Well I'm Detective Jack Sinclair and this is my partner Detective A.J. Loren. We're just going to reach into our pockets and get our I.D.s. Okay?" He raised his eyebrows.

When they showed their I.D.s to the two skittish Rookie officers the young men slowly lowered their weapons and put them back in their holsters. "Sorry Sir. We had a call from one of the neighbours that two men were breaking into this house."

"Chuck Montrose." A.J. said. "He's a witness to a multiple homicide. He's gone."

"What Precinct are you guys from?" Jack asked.

"Thirty-ninth." said the youngster closest to Jack. "I'm Peter Calhoun and this is my partner Alex Saunders."

"Good to meet you." Jack said. "We're from the forty-fourth Precinct, Homicide Division. C.S.U. should be here soon to process the place. Let's go outside and cordon off the area."

The officers left first and Jack and A.J. followed. They stood in the driveway for a minute while Jack and A.J. told them what to do. Even though they were from different precincts Jack and A.J. were still superior officers. They were Detectives and they were twenty year vets of the force. Then the officers went straight to their car so that they could put up the police tape. Jack and A.J. headed for the Mustang so that they could talk privately.

 _ **50505050**_

The neighbours had seen the two men banging on Chuck Montrose's front door and then saw the bigger man kick in the door and they entered with guns in their hands. Scared for their neighbour's life more than one of them called 911.

They waited for the police to come but didn't hear anything happening inside. No shooting, no yelling, nothing. Then they say the police car coming and the two young police men run to the front door, yelling. They had come across the two men who were inside and were trying to subdue them.

Several of the neighbours had come outside of their houses to see what was going on and were standing on their front porches or front lawns. They had wanted to make sure that Mr. Montrose was okay.

Five minutes later they saw the two young cops come out, but they didn't have anyone in handcuffs. Then the two men who had broken into the house came walking out behind them. Everyone was surprised at the turn of events. They walked to the driveway and began to talk to each other. The neighbours now had a closer look at the two men they had called the police on and thought they looked a little dodgy. The one man was wearing a suit and trench coat and the other was wearing jeans and an army jacket. Nothing was making any sense.

Then they separated and the uniformed officers were starting to put up police tape. The other two stood by the Mustang and talked more. That was when the guy in the army jacked came around the car to the trunk and they could see the badge hanging around his neck. Now they knew he was a cop and understanding came to hem all.

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. And I hope you enjoyed my boys Jack and A.J. More great chapters to come. But be patient because this is a work in progress. My story is not finished yet. Ta ta.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the 5-0 characters.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Jack and A.J. walked into their Precinct and headed straight for their desks in the back. They took off their jackets and placed them on the backs of their chairs. Then they walked over to Lieutenant Carson's office and knocked on his door. They went in, closed the door behind them and sat down in the chairs on the other side of his desk.

"Well, that was kind of a wast of time." Jack said as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Not an inkling of where Flea went. We know he was at the diner because of the bank footage and we know he made it home, but beyond that we don't know anything."

"Can you do a deeper search on Montrose and get some ideas on where he might go?" Carson asked.

Jack gave him a look like he had said something stupid. "What do you think?"

"Okay, okay. You know the limits though. Nothing outside the law. I don't need you getting pinched because you went too far. Understand?"

"I understand." Jack said and nodded his head.

"Do you want us to talk to Witness Protection?" A.J. asked.

"No. That's my job unfortunately. But I'll get the answers we need. I'll let you know what I find out. You just try and find Montrose."

Jack and A.J. nodded their heads and then stood up and left the office. They put their guns away and then started their search on Montrose. A.J. on the phone and Jack on his computer. Jack was well known by his Precinct as a top rate hacker. He knew computers inside and out. They never needed to call in I.T. from the neighbouring Precinct because Jack was always happy to fix any issues that came up. Sometimes he would bring home somebody's computer and work on it over night. Then he would bring it back the next day working better than it had before it had broken. And he never asked for payment either. So he saved their Precinct a fair amount of money.

Over the years Jack had become a more outgoing person. They knew his daughter was the reasoning behind that. Everyone who knew him knew that his main loves were his family and friends, his job, computers, martial arts and weapons of all kinds. His family and friends, which were pretty much the same thing, were his main reason for living. His job, being a Detective, as a very close second. He was an extremely good cop. And that was why everyone in the Precinct respected both him and his partner.

As for his other loves, computers he enjoyed. You could actually see him smiling sometimes when he was working on them. It was both part of his job and a hobby for him. Martial arts was a hobby but in a different kind of way. He worked out several times a week and he won a few tournaments. Most of the time he trained it was so that he could release his frustration in a constructive way. He also wanted to stay fit and healthy. Weapons were just a testosterone thing. He was trained as a sniper but he was also proficient in pretty much every kind of gun. He was efficient. He also knew knives, flash bangs, and anything else he could get his hands on. He was definitely a capable man.

All of these things made Jack an intimidating and deadly man. But what everyone knew was that he was not a violent guy. Only when he had to be. He was actually a very nice person if you were on his good side. He was fiercely devoted to his family and he loved them all and would do anything to keep them safe.

He wasn't a big talker but when he did have something to say people in his Precinct listened to him. They couldn't understand why some of the higher ups on the force wanted Jack gone. He and A.J. had a ninety percent clearance rate where their cases were concerned and you would think that would be really good thing. They assumed that it was because Jack marched to his own tune a lot of the times.

He had a lot of tattoos, wouldn't wear a suit, except when he had to testify in court and his clothes left a lot to be desired. But that was just the way Jack was. And Carson knew that if he forced Jack to wear a suit while on the job he would more than likely quit. He would only conform to certain things and where clothes were concerned that wasn't an option.

So Jack got his way, for the most part. And everyone was happy for the way that he was. Yes he could be moody and uncompromising but he was a good person and that was all that mattered.

 _ **50505050**_

Two hours had gone by in the search for Chuck Montrose and both Jack and A.J. were getting increasingly frustrated. Jack took another big gulp of his coffee and sighed. He cracked his fingers and then rubbed his eyes. He had been staring at the computer screen for too long. He looked over at A.J.

"Holy crap man. Flea really knows how to hide. I'll give that to him. He even hid his mom. I found where she used to live but then I quickly found that she sold the house and doesn't live here anymore."

"I'm not having any luck either." A.J. said as he sat back and stretched his arms.

"There has to be something I'm missing." Jack said as he leaned his elbows on his desk and ran his hands through his hair.

"Let's go get some air and then come back to it." A.J. said.

Jack nodded his head and then the two got up and head for the front door. They stepped out into the mid-afternoon sun and took in the beautiful day. They turned right and headed down the street to the coffee shop.

"So, when is Ginny's birthday party?" A.J. asked from his partner's left side.

"Julia and I think that we can work it out for Sunday. We just don't know what time yet. She's getting really excited about it."

"I don't blame her. It's not everyday a girl turns four. I bet she can't stop talking."

"She's a little motor mouth. A mile a minute. It's driving us crazy but we're happy about it. She'll bring it up at really weird times. She's so cute."

"We're all looking forward to it. Jen and Chris said that they'll help you with anything you need."

"Can Jen babysit tomorrow after school? Julia has to go order the cake and get her birthday present. And we're here. She can't do all of that with the birthday girl."

"I'll ask, but I don't think it will be a problem. Jen loves babysitting Ginny. They always have fun together."

"Great. Have Jen call Julia and let her know for sure. They can decide on what time."

Five minutes after they left the Precinct they arrived at the coffee shop and walked inside. As they waited in line they continued to talk about Ginny and her birthday party. They both loved to talk about their kids any chance they could.

They were both wearing their cop gear because they were on duty and because they never went anywhere with out it. It was who they were. They stood there talking, wearing their badges. Jack's hanging around his neck and A.J.'s attached to the left side of his belt. They were also both wearing their holstered guns attached to the right sides of their belts and their handcuffs were right over from their guns.

The day had turned really nice so neither of them were wearing their jackets. A.J. wasn't even wearing his suit jacket. His white shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and Jack had his white tank top on and a black and blue plaid shirt on that was unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up as well. His flame tattoos were sticking out on the lower part of his arms. You could also see part of the tattoo on the left side of his neck.

They reached the counter and said 'Hi' to the girl at cash. They ordered their coffee and both grabbed a muffin and then found a seat in the corner so that they could talk.

For those in the coffee shop that saw them every day they were happy to see them. Felt safer with them there and knew that they either talked about family or talked about what they were working on. They had been coming for years and were a welcome sight. For those that didn't know them because it was their first time in the shop they understood that they were cops but they were also a bit uncomfortable with them being there. Primarily because they were armed and they were afraid that something would happen.

But the women always seemed to take a second look, or more, at the two men because they were quite easy on the eyes. Jack was six feet tall, in good physical condition, beautiful blue eyes and short black hair with hints of salt and pepper. And the tattoos made him look even better. He was what you would call ruggedly handsome.

A.J. was five-ten, also in good physical condition, but not like Jack. He has green eyes and short brown hair. He was a more refined handsome. Almost a pretty-boy.

They had been at the coffee shop for twenty minutes when Jack's cell phone rang. when he answered, an excited Carson was on the other end. "Jack, you guys need to get back here. The search you left running on your computer spit something out. Gates came and got me when she couldn't find you."

"That's great! We'll be there in five minutes. Just don't touch it. I'll sort it out when we get there."

"You got it."

Jack hung up his phone and stood up. "Come on, the search spit out something. We have to get back there."

They grabbed their coffee and headed off back to the office. They didn't exactly run but they sure moved at a brisk pace. They hoped that it was good news and that they would find their witness. They desperately needed a break to help them solve these murders.

 _ **50505050**_

Jack sat at his computer and sifted through the information that his search had produced. He then took out his Apple laptop, which was black with a stylized skull and crossbones on the front. He hooked it up to his desk computer and began to transfer files. He coughed to clear his throat and rubbed his sore eyes. He was getting tired and he sat back in his chair and stretched his arms. He ran his hands through his hair and then looked at A.J. who was sitting across from him.

"So what did you find out?" A.J. asked him.

"His mother lives in Hawaii. What do you want to bet he's gone there?"

"Makes sense." A.J. said.

"I have a feeling that we're going to Hawaii."

"What about Ginny's birthday party?" A.J. asked.

"It'll have to wait until we get back. Flea is a witness to a multiple homicide and he'll be dead if we don't get to him first."

A.J. sighed and shook his head. "Good on Flea."

"Okay, let's go tell L.T. what we've found." Jack said and then stood up. He walked towards the Lieutenant's office with A.J. behind him.

 _ **50505050**_

Jack stepped out of the shower and wrapped a navy towel around his lower body. He tucked the towel in at his waist and then walked out of the bathroom into his bedroom. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He coughed again and then felt arms wrap around his bare, wet torso. He smiled and grabbed hold of his wife's hands. She had come up behind him and crawled on to the bed. She kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him.

"So, do you have time for a little something? Ginny is out with Jennifer."

Jack smirked and turned to look at Julia. "Close the door, just in case they come back while we're still together."

Julia got up and closed the bedroom door and then walked back over to the bed. She crawled on top and then over to Jack who was now laying on his back. She kissed him again, but this time longer and then he sat up and hugged her.

 _ **50505050**_

When they were finished, they lay on their bed wrapped in each other's arms. Julia had her head laying on his stomach and Jack had his left hand resting on her head and was gently playing with her hair. They didn't say anything, they just took in each other's company, knowing that there was always the possibility that he wouldn't come back from a case. That was the one thing that they both hated about him being a cop.

"I'm going to have to finish getting ready so I can pick up A.J. and go to the airport." Jack said as he picked up her left hand and kissed it.

"I get this is important, but what about Ginny's birthday?"

"We'll have the party when A.J. and I get back. I promise." He kissed her and then got out of bed and hopped back into the shower.

He was in and out in five minutes and then got dressed. He pulled on his blue jeans and then put on his socks and black boots. He stood up, did up his black, leather studded belt and grabbed his grey cable knit tank top and put it on. He took his black hoody off of the bed and put it on, zipping it up. His gold cross was hanging around his neck under the hoody.

He finished packing his khaki duffel bag and then walked out to the living room and placed his bag on the couch. He moved out the kitchen where Julia was and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. He rested his chin on her shoulder and hugged her tightly. " I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"Have a safe trip please. I want you back here for Ginny's birthday party. She'll want you back. Both of you."

"I know Babe. I'll try to be as careful as I can. But, we really do have to bring this witness back." He let go of her and then picked up his duffel bag and computer bag and then took his khaki green army jacket off of the stand by the door. Finally he picked up his keys and badge and opened the door.

"Give Ginny my love and tell her I'll be back for her birthday. I'll see you all soon.

With that said he walked out the door and closed it behind him. He sighed heavily and hopped on the elevator down to the parking garage. The whole time all he could do was think about his family. He hoped that he would live up to his promise that he would come back to them.

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. More coming. Still working on chapter three but it will come soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own 5-0.

 **CHAPTER THREE**

Jack and A.J. stepped off of the plane and made their way into Hawaiian Air's airport. They headed for baggage claim and easily found their bags. They grabbed a cab and went straight for their hotel. It was almost midnight when they arrived at the hotel. They were so tired so they registered, went up to their room on the fourth floor and then immediately peeled off their clothes and went to sleep. They were asleep within minutes and were dead to the world.

 _ **50505050**_

Jack slowly got out of bed and looked at his watch. It was six-thirty in the morning and he stretched and yawned. He looked at the sleeping A.J. and then moved over to his bag and pulled out his workout clothes. He slipped on his basketball shorts. They were navy with white stripes up the sides. They went down to his knees and he sat down in one of the chairs and put on his socks and his blue and white Nike running shoes. Then he stood up and put the matching tank top on. It said L.A. Lakers on the front in white. They were, obviously, his favourite basketball team. He then took his black and white bandana and put it over his head. It was resting against his forehead and then he tied it at at the back. He stuck his cell phone in his right pocket and his wallet in his left.

Then he took his key card and left the room. He locked the door and then stuck the card in his wallet and headed for the elevator He mad his way out of the hotel and then took off at a steady run to the left.

 _ **50505050**_

A.J. opened his eyes and blinked several times. He yawned and then rolled over onto his back and stretched. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He looked over to his right and saw Jack's bed empty. He looked at his watch and saw that it was seven in the morning. Jack was off for his morning run. He should have known that being in Hawaii wouldn't have changed that.

He climbed out of bed and sat on the edge with his hands beside him on the bed. He yawned again and then stood up. He was only wearing a pair of black boxer shorts and he lightly scratched his chest. He hit the bathroom and then came back out and grabbed his cell phone off of his night stand. He sat back down on his bed and quick dialled Lieutenant Carson.

A.J. cleared his throat and waited for his boss to answer. It had been a long night and he was still tired. When Carson didn't answer he hung up and decided to text him instead. 'Got into the hotel after midnight. Went straight to bed. Jack out running. Will call when he gets back.' He put his cell back on the nightstand and then headed to the bathroom again. This time to have a shower.

 _ **50505050**_

Jack stopped running and bent over with his hands on his knees. He was breathing heavily. He coughed a couple of times and then stood up. He blew out a big breath and looked around to see where he was. He spotted a market and headed towards it. He found a vendor that sold drinks and grabbed a bottle of water.

He took a big swig of water and loved how the cold felt good going down his throat. He finished the rest of the bottle and then threw it into a garbage can. He stretched out his shoulders and then decided that he would walk for a bit and look around the market. He looked at his watch and saw that it was seven thirty and still really early. He was surprised that the market was open and that there were quite a few people there.

He had been checking out the market for ten minutes when he had a sudden, unexpected surprise. He walked by a display when somebody reached out and attempted to punch him in the face. Jack backed up quickly and the man attacked him. People yelled out in shock as they watched the fight. Then a second person joined in and Jack tried harder to avoid them. Jack grabbed hold of the first man and threw him at the display. The man crashed into it and then went down. He got back up and continued the fight. Jack was relentless with them. He was using fists, elbows and his feet. He did a spin kick and the first man went down hard and didn't get back up. The second was sitting on his butt with a bloody nose and several cuts.

When Jack went to give another blow the man yelled out in a Russian accent. "Stop Jack, stop!"

Jack stopped suddenly when he heard his name. He took a closer look and then stood back. "Vasiliy? You little bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Following orders." said the Russian man.

Jack chuckled and moved closer. "Following orders? Anatoli?"

Vasiliy nodded his head and looked uncomfortable. He had to have been hurting after the fight. "We were to follow you and intervene."

Jack looked around. "Speaking of 'we', where is your sidekick? You two are attached at the hip usually."

Vasiliy said nothing. He just swallowed hard and looked back at Jack. The man was looking even more uncomfortable and Jack knew immediately what he was thinking about. "Piotr went after A.J. didn't he? You two separated."

"Anatoli made us. We did not want to. I am telling the truth."

"Sure you are. Why the hell would you even attempt to fight me you idiot?"

"Had to try."

"No... you didn't. I just think it was your stupid move to keep us occupied while you tried to get Flea for Anatoli. Tell me I'm wrong?"

"I cannot."

Jack chuckled again. He took out his cell phone and dialled A.J. He waited for his partner to answer and was relieved when he did. "A.J. Do you have a visitor?"

"You too? I have Piotr, do you have Vasiliy?"

"Yup. He and another genius decided to fight me."

"That was brilliant."

"I know, right. Okay, you hold on to Piotr and I'll bring Vasiliy to you. Sound good?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Vasiliy's nose is bleeding all over the place. He got my fist in his face for starting a fight."

"See you soon."

Jack put his cell back in his pocket and looked down at Vasiliy. "Alright stupid, time to go." He reached out his hand and pulled the man to his feet.

"Can I use your bandana for my nose Jack? It is bleeding a lot."

Jack looked at him with a raised right eyebrow and gave him a deadpan look. "Seriously? No, you're not using my stuff." Jack looked around for second and grabbed a dishrag off of the nearest counter. "Here, use this. Your nose isn't broken, so stop being a baby."

Vasiliy brought the dishrag up to his nose and gingerly placed it there. He flinched at the pain and sighed heavily. "Thank you." He said.

Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You are so mental Vasiliy. I thought you were getting out of the business?"

"I tried but I don't have a death wish. I want to stay alive and so does Piotr."

"I don't doubt it. But Anatoli is a psychopath. You know that. Hell, everybody knows that. He'll probably kill you anyway."

"He will now that we have failed." Vasiliy bent his head down and closed his eyes.

"You're probably screwed no matter what you do Vasiliy. So, let's get going to see A.J. and Piotr."

Vasiliy nodded his head in agreement and as they started to move away Jack had another surprise and this one just drove everything up a notch to crazy town. All of a sudden a spray of blood hit his face and Vasiliy went down in a heap. Jack was stunned for a second as the people around him began to scream and run away. Then Jack clued in that Vasiliy had just been shot and killed. Shot in the head.

"Get down!" Jack yelled out to the people around him. "Get down now!" He threw himself down beside the dead man and looked around fast, trying to find the gun man.

He spotted Vasiliy's gun and he immediately reached out and grabbed it. "Sorry Buddy, but I need this more than you." He checked the gun to make sure there were bullets in it and then pulled the slide and took the safety off. Then he checked to see if the Russian had any extra bullets and when he found them he threw them in his pocket and then slid over to the closest cover.

Just as he reached cover bullets began to fly and Jack swore. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening when they hadn't even been in Hawaii for twenty four hours. But then again, crazy had a way of following him and A.J. around.

He risked taking a look around the corner and a bullet flew at his head. He brought his head back quickly and then fired back at the sniper even though he was having a hard time seeing him. Bullets flew back and forth for several minutes until he finally got a good look at the sniper. "There you are you little bastard." He waited for a lull in the shooting and then managed to get a bead on the man. He steadied his hands and then squeezed the trigger twice.

He heard a loud yelp and then the shooting stopped. He waited a second and then looked around again. There were no shots back at him and he slowly came out from behind his cover and stood up. He held the gun out in front of him with both of his hands and made his way to where the shots were coming from and where he had seen the sniper last.

Then he saw the man laying on the ground not moving. He reached out his right foot and nudged him to see if he would move. When he didn't Jack lowered his gun and then knelt down to his left. He rolled the man over and saw the two bullet holes, centre mass in his chest. The sniper was dead and Jack let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He lowered his head for a minute and then slowly stood up and looked over at Vasiliy. Two dead people and a third man who was unconscious. He couldn't believe where the case was taking them.

"It's alright to come out everyone!" Jack said as loud as he could. "The danger is gone!"

People hesitantly came out of hiding and looked at the scene in front of them. They were scared out of their minds and quite a few of them were calling nine-one-one. They were looking at the strange man and didn't know what to think of him. He was dangerous but he had saved their lives.

Suddenly a thought hit Jack and he whipped out his cell phone. He had his cell in his left hand and the gun in his right and he dialled A.J. using his right index finger. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he was waiting for his partner to answer. He paced quickly and when nobody answered he hung up and threw his cell back in his pocket. He pushed the gun into the back of his shorts and covered it with his tank top and then looked around.

He grabbed hold of a woman's arm and swallowed hard. "When the cops get here send them to the Best Western Plaza Hotel. That's where I'll be." And with that said Jack took off running at top speed. He headed straight for the hotel and his partner. He knew that A.J. was in trouble. He knew that if Vasiliy just got killed then somebody would be doing the same thing to Piotr. And A.J. could get in the way.

 _ **50505050**_

When Jack came running through the door to his hotel room he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Piotr laying on his stomach with blood pooling out of his head. He was sprawled in the middle of the living area. It wasn't hard to see that he was dead.

Then he spotted A.J. laying on his right side across from Piotr. Jack ran over to him and rolled him onto his back. He saw a big gash over his left eye and he was unconscious. He shook A.J. several times to try to wake him up. Finally after a few minutes A.J.'s eyes flickered and he coughed hard. He tried to sit up but Jack wouldn't let him.

"Whoa there Buddy. Just take it easy. Did you get hit by a bullet?"

A.J. had to think for a second. Then he looked at Jack and said that Piotr got shot and then he felt pain and he went down and blacked out. Then A.J. asked what had happened to Jack.

"Same thing. They got Vasiliy. Almost got me too. Come on Buddy. We've got to get you to a hospital. You might have a concussion." Jack helped A.J. to his feet and held onto him as he swayed with dizziness. Jack threw A.J.'s left arm over his shoulders and headed for the door.

 _ **50505050**_

The two men got down to the lobby and the man at the front desk looked shocked. Jack looked at him and yelled out. "Call nine-one-one and get the cops over here now! Send them to our room and then send them to the hospital to meet us!"

"What hospital?" A.J. asked Jack with a slurred voice.

"Oh yeah. Buddy... what's the closest hospital to here?"

"Tripler Army Medical Center."

"Thanks. Send the cops there and give them our names. Jack Sinclair and A.J. Loren. Tell them anything they want to know about us that are in your system." And with that said they hurried out the front entrance and hailed a cab. They were both breathing heavily. They got in the first cab that came by and Jack helped A.J. into the back and got in beside him. He told the cabbie where to go and the cab sped away.

Inside, the man at the desk was quickly dialling nine-one-one and told the cops what Jack had told him to say. He said to come over right away and when he was asked what had happened he said he didn't know. All he knew was that the two men came down with blood on them and one of them had a big gash on his head. He didn't know whether to be happy that the police were coming or worried that something really bad had happened and his hotel was now in the middle of a horrible situation.

 **END OF CHAPTER THREE**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The 5-0 Gang are coming up next. Don't know how quickly I'll be able to get the chapter up because it still has to be written. But it will come.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own 5-0.

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Commander Steve McGarrett pulled up outside of the crime scene in his navy blue Chevy Silverado truck. He turned the engine off and stepped out of the truck, looking around at the chaos. He closed the door, locked it and then headed towards his partner and the the rest of the Five-0 team that he could see in the distance.

He reached Detective Danny Williams' right side and gave a 'good morning' to all five members. "So, what do we have guys?" He asked as he looked at the dead body laying at their feet.

Officer Kono Kalakaua was the first to answer his question. "From witness reports it would seem that we have some what of a strange event on our hands. Two men attacked a third and they had a know down, drag out fight that lasted at least five minutes."

Lou Grover spoke up next. "Our guy being attacked stopped fighting after one of the men said his name. It would seem that they knew each other."

"So where did the dead guys come into the picture?" Steve asked.

"The two guys that knew each other talked for a bit and then they decided to leave." Kono said. "Then all of a sudden that guy was dead." She pointed to the other body further to their left and then looked back at Steve. "Our 'Hero' took the man's gun and killed the sniper." She pointed to the body in front of them.

"Center mass." Steve said. "Great shot."

"We also have the guy that was knocked unconscious after he got his ass kicked by the 'Hero'." Danny said. "Duke has him in custody."

"So where did this 'Hero' go after all of this?" Steve asked.

"He told a woman to tell us that he was at the Best Western Plaza Hotel and then he took off like a frickin' bullet. "Danny said.

Steve looked around and then back at his team. "Did we get any names on anybody?"

Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly spoke up for the first time. "The dead man over there is Russian witnesses say. His name is Vasiliy. Our 'Hero' is Jack, not Russian. They threw out some other names during their conversation too. Piotr, Anatolli and A.J. We don't know the sniper's name or the man in custody. He hasn't said anything yet but we're assuming he's Russian too."

"Okay." Steve said. "Here's what we're going to do. Chin, you and Kono stay here and work the scene. Danny, Lou and I are going to the Best Western to find out who Jack is. Sound good to you?"

Everybody agreed and the two groups separated. Steve told the other officers what they were doing and told them to call if anything came up that he needed to know. Then he went back to his truck, got inside and drove away.

 _ **50505050**_

The three Five-0 men walked into the lobby of the Best Western Plaza Hotel and headed for the front desk. The man behind the desk looked up and immediately came around to meet them. It seemed like he was scared but was quite happy to see them.

"Oh, thank God you're here!" He said and sighed heavily. "I don't know what has happened but I was told to call the cops so that's what I did."

Steve and the others looked at each other confused. "Who told you to call the cops?" Steve asked him.

"The man with the tattoos. He came running in here and up to his room and then ten minutes later he came down with the other man staying with him. He was holding his friend up because he had a big gash over his eye. They were both bloddy. He asked me where the closest hospital was and to call the cops. I'm to send you up to their room and give you any information you need."

"Can this be related to the market place?" Steve asked as he looked at Danny and Lou.

"It would be an awfully big coincidence if it isn't." Danny said.

"Okay. Take us to their room." Steve said to the desk man.

The three men followed the skittish man to the elevators and then up to the fourth floor where they entered the suite in question. What the saw made them stop and pull out their guns. There was another dead body lying in the middle of the living area. They mad the desk man hang back until they cleared the rooms.

"Not a coincidence." Danny said.

"Nope." Steve said. "So this is probably Piotr. What do you think?"

"Could be." Danny said.

"Lou, call in a forensics team and get a hold of Max. Tell him we have another d.b." Steve said and looked around at the scene. He could see the hole in the window where another sniper had shot and killed the man on the floor. Then he saw the blood where the other man had to have been lying after he got hit. "Come on Danny. We're going to the hospital to talk to these guys."

Steve turned to the desk man. "What hospital did you send them to?"

"Tripler."

"Get me whatever information you have on these two men."

"Come with me and I'll check the computer."

"Are you good Lou?"

"I'm fine Steve. Go. I'll call you with any news."

The three men left the room and headed back to the lobby. Lou took out his cell and began calling in everybody that he needed. He sure hoped there was a good explanation for the three dead bodies because if there wasn't then Steve was going to get angry and that wasn't a good thing. That was something they didn't need.

 _ **50505050**_

Steve and Danny arrived at Tripler Army Medical Centre and headed straight for the Emergency room. They walked up to the nurse's station and spotted someone they both knew from the many visits they had had there over the years.

"Well, well, if it isn't Commander McGarret and Detective Williams. My two favourite cops."

"Hi Charlene." Steve said to the Head Nurse. "It's good to see you. Sorry we're not here under better circumstances."

"Hi Charlene." Danny said with a nod of his head.

"That's okay Honey." Charlene said to Steve. "It usually is business when you come here. Who are you here to see this time?"

"Jack Sinclair and A.J. Loren. Came in a little while ago. One of them had a head wound and the other has a lot of tattoos."

"Ah, yes, can't forget them. Mr. Loren is in exam room 5 getting stitches and an exam. He may have a concussion. I made Mr. Sinclair go to the waiting room. He was getting a little bit unruly but I told him that if he didn't calm down he would have to leave the building."

Steve smiled at the grey haired fifty-eight year old nurse. "Only you can put a six foot tall, tattooed man in his place."

"I don't take guff from anyone, you know that Steve."

"Yes, I do. Thanks for your help." They waved at each other and then Steve and Danny headed for the waiting room.

 _ **50505050**_

When they entered the waiting room they looked around and then spotted who they thought they were looking for. Across the room there was a man in basketball clothes and tattoos on his arms. He was bent over with his legs open, elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. They looked at each other and then they walked towards him. The stopped in front of him and Steve spoke up.

"Jack Sinclair?"

The man flinched and then looked up at them. "Yeah. Are you the cops?"

"Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams of Five-0. We need to have a word with you about what happened."

Jack sighed and then stood up. They could now see more tattoos and the dried blood on his tank top and his face. He was holding onto a bloody bandana, clenching and unclenching it with his right hand.

"Anything you need to know. We have nothing to hide."

"Who are you and what are you doing in Hawaii?" Steve asked.

"I'm Detective Jack Sinclair and the other man is my partner Detective A.J. Loren. We're from the Los Angeles Homicide Division. We're here following a multiple homicide witness."

"Alright then." Steve said." That explains a few things."

"Like how good of a shot you are and how good of a fighter." Danny said.

"That was unexpected." Jack said.

"I bet." Danny said.

"So why hadn't you contacted the HPD yet?" Steve asked.

"We hadn't gotten that far." Jack said. "The homicides happened yesterday morning and we jumped on a plane and got in last night. We went straight for the hotel and went to bed. I woke up this morning and went for a run. I was waiting for A.J. to wake up and then we were going to have breakfast and meet up with the HPD."

"Who are the shmucks that attacked you at the market?" Danny asked.

"Vasiliy Romanov. I don't know the other guy. They work for the Russian Mob."

"Of course they do." Danny said, not happy with that bit of news.

"Witnesses were saying that you and Visily were talking before he got killed. What about?" Steve asked.

"And why did they start a fight with you?" Danny asked.

"Somehow they knew we were coming to Hawaii. I thought we would have more time to get to our witness. He was the one marked for death and the others got in the way. We've been trying to get Vasiliy and his buddy Piotr to leave the Mob but they wouldn't do it. They weren't bad guys, just in too deep with the wrong people. They didn't deserve to die."

"Why were they killed?" Steve asked.

"Because they failed. Anatooli Markov, the head of the snake in L.A., sent snipers to take out Vasiliy and Piotr if they failed to take US out. No witnesses."

"Anatolli sounds like a peach." Danny said.

"He's crazy. And what sucks is that we've never been able to make anything stick to him. We were hoping that our witness, Chuck Montrose, would have helped us finally put him behind bars."

"Let's see if we can't do that." Steve said. "I need you to go through the scene at the market with us and your partner needs to go through the scene at the hotel."

"No problem." Jack said. "But I'm not going anywhere until I know A.J. is alright."

"We can wait with you." Steve said. "I want to talk to him too."

Suddenly they were interrupted by Jack's cell phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. "Can you hold on a minute? I need to take this."

"Go ahead." Steve said.

Jack answered his phone. "Hey."

"How is A.J. doing?" Came his wife's voice.

"I don't know yet. I haven't talked to the doctor."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm talking with the local cops right now."

"Do you want me to call you back? I can wait."

"No. We can talk. How did Ginny take the news that I had to go away?"

"She's not happy but she wants you to promise that you'll be back to celebrate her birthday."

"Is she there?"

"She's playing with Jennifer in the living room."

"Can you put her on?"

"Sure, hold on."

He could hear her walking and then a few muffled words. Then his daughter was on the phone. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Sweety. Are you having fun playing with Jen?"

"Yeah. We're playing My Little Pony."

"That sounds fun."

"It is. When are you coming home?"

"Soon Sweety, soon. Uncle A.J. too. I just wanted to let you know that when we get home we are going to have a big celebration for your birthday. How does that sound?"

"Really? I can't wait! Come home soon."

"You can count on it. Can you put your Mommy back on the phone?"

"Sure. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Sweety."

Then Julia was back on the line. "She's beaming."

"I don't doubt it. I hope we can keep that promise. Things are getting hairy here."

"Try to stay safe please."

"You know it Babe."

"And please call your sister. She wants to know what's going on and she wants to talk to her husband."

"I'll phone her after I'm done here with the cops. Then I'll get her on the phone with A.J."

"Good. Now get back to your interview. I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you later."

He hung up his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. "Sorry about that."

"You're wife?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. All this happened before my daughter's birthday party."

"How old is she?" Danny asked.

"She's four tomorrow."

Danny nodded his head. "Precocious age. My daughter is twelve."

"I've gotta tell you, being a father is the hardest thing I've ever had to do next to being a cop. How did you do it?"

"I have no idea." Danny said. "I'm still trying to figure it out."

Jack smiled at the answer and then turned when A.J. walked into the room. "Buddy!" He said and pulled his friend into a bear hug. "It's good to see you on your feet."

"I'm happy to be on my feet. My head is killing me."

"Do you have a concussion?" Jack asked as he let go of the man and put his right hand on his shoulder.

"A mild one. Thank God I wasn't in the sniper's sights or I could have a bullet in the head."

"You're one lucky bastard, that's for sure."

A.J. looked to the two men standing near by and then back at Jack. "Cops?" He asked.

"Yeah. This is Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams. They're with Five-0."

"Governor's Task Force, right?" A.J. asked.

Steve nodded his head. "That's right. We're heading up both of your investigations."

"What do you need from us?" A.J. asked them.

"Like I mentioned to your partner here, I need you to go and run through the scene at the hotel and Jack is going to run through the scene at the market. We need to sort everything out."

"Not a problem."

"Good. Danny here, can go with you in his car and I'll take Jack in my truck."

"Let me just sign out and then I'm all yours. You're just going to have to bare with me. I'm a little dizzy."

"Don't worry." Danny said. "We'll I'll take good care of you. I only beat the crap out of witnesses that fail to give me the information that I need."

Both Jack and A.J. laughed. "That's good to know." A.J. said as he tried to gauge if the Detective was telling the truth or just joking. It was hard to tell.

"Come on, let's get going so that the details are still fresh in your minds." Steve said.

All four men left the waiting room in silence. Jack and A.J. were looking at each other with heavy eyes. They were both tired even though the morning wasn't over yet. Steve and Danny were behind the two L.A. cops and were both trying to figure them out. Wondering how things were going to turn out after everything was said and done.

 **END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now we're getting into the really good stuff with Five-0. Next chapter up after it's written. As I said previously, this is a work in progress. :)


End file.
